Prohibido
by FrozenSound
Summary: A Rose Weasley solo empezó a interesarle lo prohibido cuando lo conoció a él. Nota: el capítulo ya se lee bien.


_En público le grita._

_En privado, le susurra._

A veces Rose Weasley se pregunta qué hizo en otra vida para merecer el castigo del deseo lento y cruel. La utopía de cualquier chica de su edad de encontrar a un chico misterioso y torturado al que querer se vuelve realidad cada día, cuando despierta de un sueño en el que siempre aparece él, tan rubio y tan idiota como siempre, casi siempre ignorándola de las mil maneras deliciosas que solo él puede crear en su retorcida cabeza de serpiente. En seguida descubre que no son sueños, sino recuerdos de lo que ha sido, y premoniciones de lo que será, hasta que el agridulce juego de bocas, lágrimas y sentimientos se termine de resquebrajar definitivamente, y rompa el corazón de la chica en mil pedazos.

_Cuando les miran dice que ella no le importa. Que no es nadie._

_Cuando están solos le jura que es la única._

No hubo nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Estaban destinados a mirarse, a querer hablar, a querer tocarse hasta morir extasiados por el pecado. A esconderse juntos, mientras el mundo jugaba a encontrarlos y siempre ganaban ellos, ocultos en las sombras hasta que el sol aparecía y ellos con él. Nada ni nadie se interponía, porque nadie lo sabía.

Sabía que todo aquello la había cambiado.

_A sus amigos les niega que ocurra algo raro._

_A él le jura que está enamorada._

La gente tiene conocimiento del deseo mutuo que se profesan, porque al igual que es imposible no verlo es imposible guardar las apariencias, y otro tipo de magia que no estudian en el colegio les dice que nacieron para ser uno cada día y cada noche continuamente, y también resulta imposible resistirse.

Rose recorre los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts en mitad de la negrura, tan solo anulada a veces por la luz de la luna llena. Casi son las doce, y sabe de sobra que está terminantemente prohibido pulular a medianoche fuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero hay tantas normas que se salta por él, que una más o una menos realmente carecen de importancia. Solía ser una buena niña antes de Scorpius Malfoy, siempre cumpliendo las normas a raja tabla, siempre siendo correcta, elegante, graciosa en cierto modo...

Pero entonces el chico la miró de aquella forma, en cuarto, hacía ya casi tres años, cuando aún era ella una niña buena e inocente...y la cambió por completo. Una mirada bastó para que empezara a obsesionarse con él, como solo se obsesionan personas trastornadas, locas por un amor dulce y amargo que las mate y las reviva constantemente. Rose comprendió que el mundo estaba lleno de normas injustas, de actos crueles, de desprecio por lo diferente y, sobretodo, de prohibición.

Y él no era alguien injusto, ni cruel, ni despreciable. Si ella decía eso del chico, era para que no se supiera la verdad que habían construido tan secretamente.

Pero sí estaba prohibido. Muy prohibido.

Y lo prohibido es dulce y tentador.

Escucha a sus espaldas una voz familiar, que muy cerca de su oído. La sobresalta, haciendo que hasta el vello más fino de su cuerpo se erice. Vuelve a subirle la adrenalina, como siempre que está cerca de él.

-Cada vez llegas antes, Weasley.

Le gusta que le llame Weasley. Hay algo encantador en la forma en la que le recuerda que no deberían de ser ni amigos, que ni siquiera deberían dirigirse la palabra. Pero ahí están los dos, antes de la hora acordada, arañando el tiempo, desesperados por un rato más de locura.

-O serás tú, que cada vez me esperas con más paciencia, Malfoy- sugiere, en un tono que ninguna otra persona le había oído emplear. Se sorprenderían quizás de la chica que podía llegar a ser con él. Sin el quizás. Se sorprenderían.

Antes de que pueda girarse para mirarlo entre las sombras, la agarra por la cintura, con firmeza y seguridad, y en seguida nota el aliento del chico en la nuca. Cierra los ojos con lentitud y ladea la cabeza, con el corazón bombeándole con fuerza en el pecho, dejando libre acceso a sus labios por aquella zona tan pálida.

-Eso sería imposible. Jamás soy paciente si hablamos de ti.

Rose Weasley sonríe profundamente halagada, mientras Scorpius Malfoy la lleva entre sombras a romper todo tipo de reglas, una vez más.


End file.
